Trip Of A Life Time
by XxVampireGirlLovesEdwardXx
Summary: Bella and her two best friends Alice and Rose take a trip which they never will forget.They meet Emmett, Jasper and Edward, but she cant out run her crazy past. Bella has got hurt beyond word, how much more hurt can she take? Em/R A/J E/B
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone this is my new story I hope you like it because I enjoyed writing this. Please, please review and let me know if you all like it or not. Sophie xx

_**Trip Of A Life Time **_

_**Chapter one**_

_**Sun, Rides And Guys Here We Come.**_

_**Bella's Pov.**_

"Come on Bell's, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up." Charlie said.

"Okay, Dad we're coming." I shouted down.

Once we all finished packing we went downstairs and Charlie loaded his car up.

My name is Bella swan and I'm 18years old, I live in Port Angles with my Dad Charlie and my two Best friends live either side of us which is great. I haven't had the greatest life, it has been filled with mostly tears, pain and a hell of a lot of hurt.

when I was four years old my Mom Renee left us and I have never really forgiven her for it and also my Boyfriend of two years ended really bad and I have only just began to deal with it, some days are worst then others. I'm just so glad to have Rose and Alice to help me deal with this and Charlie helps in his own way to.

"I can't wait, it's going to be amazing. I still can't believe you've never been to Disneyland Bells." Alice said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I can't believe your Mom never took you." Rose said immediately realising what she said.

"I'm sorry bells, I didn't mean….." she started but I cut her off.

"Don't worry it's fine." I said.

It has been hard not having a mother figure around as Charlie never re-married, wait he never even dated again. I was just glad I could go to Rose and Alice Mom, when it came to girl problems that were just way to embracing to talk about with Charlie.

"Finally, we're at the airport." Alice said pulling me from my thoughts.

Once Charlie unloaded the car, we all took our suitcases and bags.

"Thanks for the ride Dad." I said giving him a hug.

"No problem Bells, you girls be careful and I will see you when you come back." He said as he got back into his car.

"We will Dad, love you." I said as he drove off.

"Let's go girls." Alice said as she grabbed mine and Rose arms.

After checking our luggage in we made our way to the boarding gate.

After boarding the plane we had about eight hours till we were there.

After chatting for hours, Alice and Rose fell to sleep, so I pulled out my favourite book and began reading it.

I got so lost in my book that I didn't realise we only had twenty minutes till we landed.

"Oh my god, were nearly there." Alice shrieked which cause everyone to look over as we all started to laugh.

"Taxi." Rose shouted once we were out of the airport.

After loading our bags in we were finally on our way to the villa.

"Ahhh." Alice shirked as the taxi stopped outside our villa.

"Oh. My. God." We all said at the same time which cause us to laugh.

"Wow." I said as we all picked our bags up.

"Amazing." Rose said.

"Beautiful." Alice said.

"And my room." I shouted as I ran in and jumped on the bed.

"No Fair." Rose said.

"So is." I smiled.

"Whatever, this is mine." We heard Alice shouted.

"Arrahh whatever you two. The last room better be nice or you are both dead." She shouted.

"So how's the room." I asked as we went into the room.

"It's nice. So you both get to live." She laughed.

"Ahhh that's good then." I said as me and Alice laughed to.

"Bella go shower and wash your hair and we will do the same and then we will get ready and go out." Alice said.

"Okay, Mom." I said sarcastically.

Mmm the hot water felt amazing on my skin, made me feel nice and relaxed. After washing my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo, I shaved and stood under the hot water for a bit longer.

"Bella hurry up, we have already showered and got dressed." Alice shouted coming into my room.

Shit I must have been in here longer then I thought.

"I'm getting out now." I said.

After wrapping my towel around myself I walked into my room to find that Alice wasn't lying.

Alice was wearing a beautiful purple strapless dress that came mid-thigh with matching purple heels and clutch bag, her make-up was natural with eyeliner, mascara and clear lip gloss, her black hair was its usual spiky self.

Rose was wearing a beautiful red strapless dress which also came mid-thigh with matching heels and clutch bag, her make-up was natural too with a bit of eyeliner, mascara but with red lipstick, her blond hair was straight with her fringe clipped to the side.

"Wow you two look amazing." I said.

"Thank you and so will you when we get you ready." Rose laughed.

"Okay, let the pain begin." I said which cause us all to laugh.

A painful hour later and I was ready.

I had a beautiful baby blue strapless dress that also came mid-thigh, with matching baby blue heels and clutch bag, my make-up was natural with eyeliner, mascara and clear lip gloss, my brownish hair was curly with both sides clipped back.

"Wow." I said looking at the girl in the mirror, not believing it was really me.

"You look beautiful Bellie." Alice said.

"Totally hot." Rose said.

"Thank you, you two look amazing to." I said again.

"Let get going girls." Alice said tugging me and Rose down the stairs.

We got into the cab that was waiting for us and he took us to the best club there StarStruck.

"Thank you. Keep the change." Alice said as we all got out.

"Wow." Rose said tugging me and Alice into the line with her.

Twenty minutes later and we were inside the club.

"It is even more amazing inside." I said.

"Yes." Rose agreed.

"Let's go get some drinks." Alice said.

We made our way over to the bar.

"Hey Ladies what can I get for you?" The bar man asked.

"3 Shots please." I said.

"Here you go." He said handing us all a shot.

"Ready." I said.

"One." Rose said.

"Two." Alice said.

"Three." I said before we drank them.

"More." Alice said to the bar man.

Seven shot and three smird off later we were wasted.

"Let's dance." Alice shouted.

"Let's." Me and Rose shouted together which cause us all to laugh.

We were all dancing and then I tripped which cause Alice and Rose to piss their self-laughing but me I went totally red as some guy was holding me up.

"Oh shit, I mean sorry, I tripped" I said to the guy holding me up.

"It's okay." He laughed.

That's when I looked at him I mean really looked at him, he was beautiful words couldn't describe how this Greek god looked.

He had been holding me for like ten minutes, even though I like him holding me like this but to save myself from more embarrassment I thought it would be better to ask him to let me go.

"Erm y-you can-n let me go now." I stumbled out.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He said as his face flushed red.

"It's okay." I said smiling.

"I'm Edward by the way, that's Emmett and Jasper." Edward said pointing to the two guys next to him.

Emmett's eyes were glued to Rose and Jasper's were glued to Alice and for some unknown reason Edward's eyes never left me.

"I'm Bella, that's Rose and Alice." I said pointing to them.

"Let me buy you a drink." Emmett said as he took Rose hand.

"Sure." Rose replied.

"Can I buy you a drink." Jasper asked Alice.

"Yes." Alice said as he took her hand.

"Would you like to get a drink with m-me." Edward stumbled out.

"Sure." I said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**This Night Has Turned Out To Be The Best Night By Far.**_

_**Bella's Pov**_

"How everything going?" Rose asked when we got into the toilet.

"He is amazing." I said lost in thought.

"Are you happy Bella." Alice blurted out.

"Of course I am, I have the two most amazing friends and a Greek god of a man waiting out there why wouldn't I be." I said.

"Your drunk." Rose laughed.

"So are you." Alice added.

"And so are you." Rose said back.

"Okay, chill you two. We are all a bit drunk. Now let's go back out to our hotties." I laughed.

We walked out of the toilet to where the guys where and the sight before me hurt like a bitch, a blonde bimbo was sat in his lap while they kissed.

"Bella." Edward shouted as he pushed her off of his lap.

Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper all looked at me with sympathy, I couldn't take that.

"Bella, it wasn't what it looked like." Edward said sadly.

"Yeah that's what they all say." I said before I ran out.

I couldn't take it as the images of Jacob and that slut started to play out in my head, so I called a cab and went home.

As soon as I got into the villa I went straight to my room and cried as all the images of what Jacob did flashed before me.

Why did I always end up with jerks? No more I'm not going to be used anymore, I need to be strong.

**Alice Pov**

"Oh god not again." I said after Bella left.

"I don't know how much more hurt she can take." Rose said sadly.

"He is a jerk. She deserves so much better than Edward." Jasper shouted angrily.

"You." I shouted at Edward.

"What?" He said sadly.

"You bloody know what." Rose yelled.

"Oh come on she came onto me, I tried to push her away." He yelled back as a tear fell down. Wait was he crying? No I must of imagined it People like him don't cry.

"Not hard enough. Have you ever just taken a bit of time to think that maybe she has been hurt to many times before." I yelled.

"She can't take much more hurt you are an arsehole. Stay away from Her." Rose yelled before we all walked away.

"I can't believe him." I said frustrated.

"We better go home and make sure Bellie is okay." Rose said.

"Oh okay, maybe we will see you girls around." Emmett said hopeful.

"Yeah." Rose said.

"I'll see you soon then Ali." Jasper said hugging me and he gave me a kiss on the check.

"Yeah, see you soon Jasper." I said going red.

We turned around and Rose and Emmett were making out.

"Get a room." I laughed.

"We will, you want to come back with us." Rose asked sexily.

"Sure." Emmett said happily.

"We better go tell Edward we are going back with them." Jasper said to Emmett.

"Dude we are going back with the girls you coming?" Emmett asked.

Me and Rose gave him the 'are you fucking kidding me' look.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You bloody know what, you are so sleeping on the sofa with him tonight." Rose said seriously.

"Awwweee come on Rosie baby." He said grovelling up to her.

"Save it Emmy bear." She laughed as she walked out the club with us all following.

"Taxi." Rose shouted.

We all got into the taxi and twenty minutes later we were at the villa.

_**Rose Pov**_

As soon as we opened the door we could hear Bella sobbing.

"Stay here guys were going to check on Bellie." I said.

"Awwee sweetie, come here." Alice said sitting next to her with her arms open.

"Babe don't let him get you down he isn't even worth it." I said sitting down the other side of her.

"Why do boys enjoy hurting me, Jacob now Edward." She sobbed.

"Babe not every guy is as mean and horrible like Jacob was and Edward is just an idiot who doesn't even deserve you. You can do way much better." I said.

"The last thing Jacob ever said to me was 'You're nothing Bella, anyone can see that you are worthless. I feel sorry for any guy who gets you. It would be different if you were pretty but you are not even that, you're fat, ugly and a freak. I never want to see you again, I hate you.' And I think everything he said and did was true who would want me, look at me I'm a bloody mess." She sobbed harder.

The sight before me hurt and my own tears started to fall down, how on earth would she believe what that abusive bastard said.

"Maybe Edward did try and push her off maybe just maybe it wasn't his fault." Alice said sadly.

"Bella look at me, I mean this from the bottom of my heart you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen and you are NOT and I mean NOT worthless. Don't you dare believe him Bella. Don't let him win." I said seriously as I ignoring what Alice said because maybe she was right and I didn't want to admit it.

"Can I be left alone please, I can't deal with this right now." She said looking away.

"Okay." I said while I grabbed Alice hand and led her outside.

"What the hell?" I said as I opened the door and saw that Emmett, Jasper and Edward had their ears press against the door.

"Who's Jacob?" Jasper asked.

"You had no right to listen at all." I snapped.

"Arrahh." Alice screamed.

Alice walked passed him and started to sob on the sofa.

"Tell us what happened?" Edward said.

"It's not ours to tell and what right do you even have to even be told what happened to her It's not as if you care." I shouted.

"STOP IT. JUST STOP IT ALL OF YOU. THIS IS SUPOSE TO BE OUR HOILDAY FULL OF FUN. NOW ITS ALL RUINED, EVEN WHEN HE ISNT AROUND HE ALWAYS HAS A WAY TO RUIN EVERYTHING." Bella screamed as tears pulled down her face.

I have never seen her like this and to be honest it scared the shit out of me.

She ran back into her room and locked the door.

"Bella." Her name fell from my lips as a few tears fell.

"What the fuck did this Jacob do? I mean it must have been bad." Edward said sadly.

"What's it to you. It's not like you care." I snapped.

"I do, I really like her Rose, I know that sounds stupid after all I've only know her a night. She is special." He said.

"You should of tried harder." I whisperd.

"Please just leave it Edward, she will talk when she is ready to." Alice whispered.

"Until then can we just get along because I am not going anywhere, I'm going to prove to her and to you two that I do care and I want to be with her. There will not be a day that passes that I won't be there to tell her how much I care and want her." He said.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be, it's okay." He said back.

"No I shouldn't have said all I did because it's obvious that you care about her and you wouldn't hurt her. I believe you, I believe that you did push her away but I let my anger get the better of me and I apologize and I will talk to Bella, she deserve to know that you are not like that and that you care deeply for her." I said as I hugged him as a truce.

"That means a lot to me Rose. Thank you." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Past Will Always Come Back And Get Me.**_

_**Bella's Pov**_

I heard every word they said and I knew deep down Edward wasn't the type of guy to do something like that but after everything that happened with Jacob, I got scared and chose to believe it was true to save myself some of the hurt I was going to be faced a with but after hearing him say all that and for Rose to say sorry told a lot and I mean a lot.

I'm scared I don't think I can give my heart out again after Jacob it took a year and still to this day I'm still trying to cope and put myself together after everything he did and said. The pain is always going to be here and Edward needs to know, I'm not fixable and that he shouldn't waste his time on me because I am nothing special, even if he thinks that now.

The only reason I'm still here and trying to move on is for Rose and Alice, I couldn't hurt them by hurting myself, there have been days where I wish I was dead and I've told them this and it brought them to tears, I can't stand to hurt the two most important people in my life.

If they weren't around, I don't think I would be here today to be honest.

I moved away from the door and curled into a ball on my bed as my tears fell.

I cried myself to sleep and I woke to the bright sun shining in.

I went into the bathroom and took a look in the mirror. I had mascara smudged all over my face. I got a make-up wipe and wiped all the make-up off I then got into the steaming hot shower.

I washed my hair with strawberry shampoo and I washed my body and shaved. After standing under the hot water for another ten minutes I decided to get out.

I wrapped the towel round me and went back into my room.

After drying my body I put on my underwear and my shorts and band t-shirt with my waist coat, I then dried my hair and a put it in a messy bun, I put my jewellery and black doc martins on.

I added a little bit of blusher, mascara and eyeliner.

I took another look in the mirror. Arrahh I looked horrible but it was the best I was going to look. I made my way downstairs to the kitchen and made a start on breakfast.

"Hey." Edward said making me jump. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said sadly.

"It's okay." I said still not looking at him.

"I'm sorry about last night." He said.

"Me too." I said as a few tears fell.

I quickly wipe them before he saw but I wasn't fast enough.

"Don't cry." He said as he pulled my face up to look at him.

He wiped the other few tears that escaped.

"I hate seeing you cry." He said sadly.

I don't know what came over me but I leant towards him and cried on him.

"Shhh, don't cry love." He said.

He went still after he realised what he said.

"I'm broken, Edward, way beyond repair." I said as I looked down.

"No, Bella, please let me fix you." He said seriously.

"I need time, this is hard for me." I said.

"I know but I'm not going anywhere, I mean it. I will always be here. I will never hurt you Bella, whenever you're ready I'm here." He said kissing my forehead.

"Thank you." I said hugging him closer.

I don't know how long we stood there but it ended all to soon as I smelt the bacon burn.

"Shit." I cursed.

"Let me help." He said sorting the other ingredients out while I sorted the bacon out.

"Morning you two." Rose said with a huge smile.

"Morning." We both said together which cause us all to laugh.

"Breakfast is ready guys." I said as Edward finished setting the table.

Breakfast passed by with lot of laugher and smiles.

"So what do you want to do today." I asked.

"How bout we go to the theme park." Rose said.

"Okay." We all agreed.

"Right we better go get ready, we will be back in about half an hour." Edward said.

"Okay, see you in a bit." I said happily.

After the guys left Rose and Alice went to get ready. An hour later and we had arrived at the theme park.

"This is going to be so much fun." Alice squealed.

"It's going to be great Bellie you're going to love it." Emmett said excitedly.

"When did you start calling her Bellie." Edward said amused.

"Since now." He said grinning like a fool.

"Oh, since now huh?" Edward said joking.

"Oh shut it, I hate it when Rose and Alice call me that so don't you two start okay." I said seriously.

"Oh come on, don't be like that." Emmett said.

"Like what Emmy Bear." I laughed.

"That's my girl." Edward said which made me go a shade of red.

After going on most of the rides we decided to get a bit to eat.

"What do you fancy to eat sweetie." Edward said to me.

"Erm ill have whatever you're having. I'll be right back." I said as I walked away and answered my phone.

"Hello. Who is this?" I asked.

"Ahhh, how that hurt that you don't even remember your own mother." She said sickly.

"Renee." Her name fell from my lips.

"Oh so you do remember." She said.

"How can I not forget you Renee, after everything that you have done." I said angrily as a tear fell down.

"Ahhh, don't be like that." She said.

"Be like what? Mad? Well I am Renee you're supposed to be my Mom and let me tell you something, Mom's don't get it on with their daughters boyfriends. You know what stay the hell away from me and never phone me again. You're nothing to me." I yelled as I ended the called.

I turned around and bumped into Edward he looked worried.

"How long have you been here?" I asked as a few more tears fell.

"Long enough." He replied sadly.

"I'm….. I can't deal with this…. I need to go." I said as I ran off.

"Bella… don't." Edward yelled.

I ignored him and carried on until I got into the taxi.

I wasn't ready to lose him and if I told him I knew I would, I have a really messed up past and I'm messed up and I knew it would all get to much for him and he would leave me and I couldn't not yet I needed more time with him.

As I got out and paid the taxi driver I notice the door to the villa was opened. As soon as the taxi man left, I started to walk forward with my shaky legs. Once I was inside I shut the door.

"H-hell-oo." I yelled shakily.

"Ahhh, Bella how nice to see you and hear you again." He replied.

No, No, it couldn't be. He can't be here. How the hell did he know where I was.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled.

"Ahhh Isabella that is no way to talk to a guess." He said coming closer to me.

"Fuck you." Rose spat from behind me.

I turned around to see them all here Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward.

"No you can't be here he wants me okay so go." I whispered to them. I couldn't take it if he hurt them in any way, it was safer for them to leave.

"Hell no Bellie we are staying." Emmett said.

"Ahhh how nice to see you again Rose." Jacob said as he came closer to me.

"Fucking leave her alone." Edward said pushing him away from me which made him angry.

"No." I said as I stood in front of Edward so he wouldn't get hit.

He punched me in the stomach so hard I fell to the floor in pain.

"Awe, how cute Bella protecting her boyfriend." He said as he bend down to where I was on the floor.

He pulled me up by my hair and I screamed out in pain.

"Let her go." Edward shouted.

"Not a chance this bitch belongs to me." He said as he slapped my face.

"No you lost any right you had when you got caught in bed with her Mother. You're fucking sick Jacob Black." Rose spat.

"Fuck off Rose." Renee said coming into the room.

"You sick bitch, how could you do this to your own daughter, your own flesh and blood." Alice shouted.

"She is nothing to me, that's why I left her and Charlie's sorry arses all them years ago." She laughed as she kissed Jacob's check.

She came closer to me and punched me in my stomach just like Jacob did, I screamed louder in pain. I saw all them staring at me with guilt and sorrow.

Edward came forward a knocked Renee out and Emmett and Jasper helped get Jacob off of me, while Rose phone the police.

Five minutes later the police arrive and I was barely conscious.

"Bella stay with us, the paramedics is here." Edward said.

"What's her name?" The women paramedic asked.

"Bella." Edward said sadly.

"Okay, Bella sweetie we need you to stay with us." She asked.

I couldn't everything started to go black and I couldn't hear anyone as the darkness took me deeper and deeper, I tried to hold onto Edwards face and the others but I was losing them too.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_**It's Time To Tell My Story**_

_**Bella's Pov**_

The next thing I remember where voice all talking at once, how did I win the battle with the darkness without even knowing it.

I opened my eyes to see all my friend's worried faces around me.

"Bella." Edward said with relief.

"Hey." I said as I tried to move but it was too painful.

"Hey, don't try and move Bellie, I don't want to see you in pain." Emmett said sadly.

"I'm fine honestly Emmy Bear." I said.

"Promise." He said like a child.

"Yeah I promise." I laughed which killed me but I tried to hide my pain.

An hour later and the doctor walked in .

"Hi Bella, I'm Cullen." He said.

"You're Dad's a doctor here?" I said to the guys.

"Yes." Edward replied.

"Huh." I said.

"Bella you going to be in a bit of pain with you're stomach as the bruising is coming out but I see no reason why you can't go home, if the pain becomes unbearable then I want you to take these painkillers." He said handing me the bottle.

"Okay thank you." I said.

"No problem Bella. See you all later." Carlise said before leaving us.

I need to know, I just had to ask.

"What happened, to my M…. to Renee and Jacob." I said.

I can't believe I was about to call Renee the monster my Mother.

"They have been arrested and taken back to Port Angles where you're Dad is and he is going to deal with it." Rose said.

"Don't worry Bella, they are going away for a long time." Edward said holding my hand.

"Good." I said.

Everyone left except for Rose and Alice because they helped me get dressed.

Once I was dressed and ready, we left with the guy's and went back to our villa. Some holiday this is turning out to be.

Once we all go back I spoke for the first time since leaving the hospital.

"You deserve to know what's happened." I said to the boy's.

"You don't have to if you're not ready." Edward said.

"I never will be but you have a right to know after what happened, after I put you all in danger." I said.

"Ok." He said.

"Three years ago I started dating Jacob Black, I had known him for years and he was so nice and treated me right at first anyways. After a year of dating he began changing, he wasn't the sweet and caring guy I feel in love with, he was mean and aggressive. He started to flirt with other girl while we were out together and a few months later I had my suspicions that he was sleeping with other girls to because he never want to have sex with me anymore. A few times he started to lose his temper with me and he would h-hit me but he would always assure me he was sorry and he never meant to hit me and that he wasn't that guy and I was stupid enough to actually believed him every time even though Rose and Alice told me he wouldn't change and it wasn't right for me to be dealing with all of it, I still chose to ignore them and at one point I nearly lost the both of them as friends.

More moths passed and he didn't stop he lied, he would always beat me and it happened more on daily bases, sometimes the beating would be so bad I would end up in hospital but by then I was too scared to leave him, this carried on for another year and I had finally found the courage in me to stop it all and that's when I walked in on him and my Mom tangled up in the bed sheets together. That was the day that I left him and completely got my Mom out of my life and by that I meant I filed for divorce." I finished off as a single tear fell down.

"Oh shit." Emmett said.

"Yeah but you haven't heard the rest." Rose said angrily.

"Four months ago, h-he took….. He kidnapped me, my dad didn't find me until a couple of weeks later and when they found me I was in a pretty bad way, he abused me sexually and physically and the whole time my Mom was there… it was like I wasn't even a part of her….. it was like I was a….a… nobody to her." I said breaking down even more.

"I'm sorry, I just need a bit of time." I said walking into the bathroom before anyone could stop me.

I slid down the door as all the memories clouded my head, my tears fell faster and I was finding it hard to breath.

_**Rosalie Pov**_

"She has gone through so much. This holiday was supposed to help her through it and when she saw that blond bitch it didn't help but you helped her through that, I'm not sure if anyone can help her now. It going to take time, that is for sure." I said.

"I want to help her no one and I mean no one should have to go through all she did, it's not right what Jacob did to her and her Mom as well. What mother in the right mind would ever do that to their child. I need to talk to her." Edward said.

"Maybe you should give her a bit of time." Alice said.

_**Edwards Pov **_

When Bella told us her past, I felt so angry, I felt like I could punch this Jacob kid. I can't believe that any parent could do this to their child. Bella is so innocent and sweet and how anyone could hurt such a wonderful person. She amazing and I these feeling I have for her just keep getting stronger and stronger, I think I'm falling in love with her, I just can't help the way I feel.

_**Bella's Pov**_

I stayed in the bathroom for a while longer until I got my emotions under control, I didn't want them to see me like this I couldn't bare it for them to look at me the way they did before, I couldn't deal with that again.

After an hour I finally came out.

"Hey Sweetie you okay." Jasper asked.

"Mmm-mm." I mumbled.

"Can we talk?" Edward asked.

"I guess." I said.

"Erm, we're going out for lunch, so we will see you later." Alice said as they all followed her outside.

"I really care about you Bella." He said once they all had left.

"But now you know how broken I really am?" I said sadly.

"I still care Bella, even after everything you told me. To be honest my feelings for you have grown, I mean it Bella, what you have been through…"

"I don't want you're pity. I don't want anyone's pity." I shouted angrily.

"I do not pity you Bella Swan. I have had these feeling since I met you before I knew anything about you. Bella I love you no matter what your past is I love you and I would never and I mean never hurt you Bella no one deserves to be hurt like you have and I would never dream of causing you any sort of pain. Please believe me." He said. After a few minutes he gave up and slid down the wall.

"I do." I said as I slid down next to him as my tears fell down.

"I have never let my guard down like this, I mean around people, people who I care about." I whispered.

"Not even Rose and Alice." He said sadly because he knew I tried to deal with it all myself and not let anyone else get hurt seeing me go through it all.

"No, I could never hurt them and I felt if they saw me like this it would kill them slowly, so I tried, I really did tried to deal with it by myself and I guess you can see how well that turned out for me I seem to be hurting them still." I said.

"Bella, they care about you and by blocking them out you're hurting them even more."

"I know."

"I want to help you Bella, I want to be here for you if you want to talk or even if you just need comfort, I just want to be here for you." He said.

"I'm scared, what if it all get to much and you can't deal with it anymore then what?" I yelled.

"Don't be, I need you to believe me, I will never leave you or hurt you, Bella I've just told you I love you what more do you need." He said.

"I need time Edward, it's hard for me to trust again after everything but my feelings for you…..i mean it I'm not just saying this because you said it but I do love you and for me this is so hard." I said crying on his shoulder.

"I know, let's just see how things go. I just want to be here for you, I don't want you to shut me out, ever."

"I'll try" I said moving closer to him.

"Thank you." He said kissing my forehead.

After sitting there for a while longer, he picked me up and took us in the sitting room and we watched movies and snuggled up on the sofa for the rest of the day.

"Hey Hey." Alice said as she came in.

"Hey."

"How are you now Bellie." Emmett asked.

"We need to talk. Rose, Alice." I said.

"Sure."

We went into my room and I told them everything I was feeling.

"That's what we need to hear Bells, at least now you have us. All of us." Rose said as her and Alice hugged me.

"Thank you. Can we just enjoy this holiday now please." I begged.

"Of course." Alice said.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone chapter five is here. Please review it will mean a lot to me if you do so please, please review.

If you review today I will put chapter six up later so review people lol. Sophie xx

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Let's have some fun!**_

Bella's Pov

It has been a week since I told them all and I think I'm doing way better than I ever thought I would. I'm so glad I have the most amazing supportive friends ever and then I have Edward, wow he has been amazing and I'm so glad we have told each other how we feel because there are never any awkward moments or times when we don't know what to say.

My feelings for him grow with each passing day we spend together and I'm starting to trust and believe that he won't leave me and he won't hurt me because I've realised he is nothing like Jacob.

My Dad thought it was best to stay awhile longer, at least until everything is sort with the case. He said he didn't want me near it all that I was best over here away from it all but I worry, I worry a lot about Charlie, I mean he is my dad and he is dealing with all this by him-self and I hate it because I've been there trying to deal with it on my own and it doesn't work and my friends made me realise that and my dad needs someone there for him too.

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" Edward asked as we sat down the beach.

"I'm worried about Charlie." I said.

"He said he was fine."

"I said that a lot to."

"True."

"I'm going to phone him, I need him to know I will always be here for him like he will be for me." I said.

"Okay, do what you feel you need to." He said.

I gave him a passion kiss before I walked away to phone my dad.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said as soon as he picked the phone up.

"Hey dad. How are you?" I said missing him loads.

"I'm coping, what about you?"

"I'm better, dad I want you to know I'm always here for you, like you will always be here for me. I miss you." I said.

"That's good to hear. I no sweetie and I miss you too. Now go enjoy yourself. I love you."

"I love you to dad." I said before cutting off.

I walked back over to where everyone was and sat down with a smile on my face.

"Better?" Edward asked.

"Much and even more now I'm with you." I said giving him a kiss.

"I love you." He said in between kisses.

"I love you to." I replied once we finished kissing.

"Eww. Cut it out you two." Alice yelled.

"Get a room." Emmett said making us all laugh.

"Trust you Emmy Bear, you guys can hardly talk, you all make out more than me and Edward." I laughed.

The rest of the day at the beach was spent with laughter and smiles. We finally left the beach at half five, so we could go home and get ready for our night out.

"Let the pain begin." I said which caused the guys to laugh but Alice didn't look to happy.

Alice dragged me into my room.

After showering and washing my hair, I dried myself and put on the matching underwear set Alice handed me.

"Sit." Alice said once I had put my robe on and came out of the bathroom.

"Yes mam." I laughed.

Once she finished drying my hair she left it naturally wavy, and clipped the two side bits back.

"Right now for the make-up." She said.

She put a bit of foundation on and some blusher, she also put a bit of black mascara on and added some clear lip-gloss.

"Right, what about this dress Bells." She said.

She held up a beautiful Red sparkly strapless dress that came mid-thigh and matching Sparkly red heels and clutch bag.

"You can look now." She said once I was dressed and ready.

"Wow." I said looking at my reflection.

"You look amazing." Rose said as she came In.

"So do you." I said.

She really did she had a beautiful black strapless dress that came mid-thigh with matching black heels and clutch bag, her beautiful blond hair was left down and straight, her make was simple like mine, with a bit of foundation and blusher, with a black mascara and a pink coloured lip-gloss.

"I'm ready." Alice said coming out of the bathroom.

"You look beautiful." I said and Rose agreed.

She has a beautiful gold sparkly strapless dress on that came mid-thigh with matching sparkly gold heels and clutch bag. Her hair was its usual spiky self and her make was the same as mine and Rose but with a gold glittery lip-gloss.

We all came out of my room and Edward, Emmett and Jasper all stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"Stop catching flies." Rose said as we all laughed.

Then all snapped out of it and came by our sides.

"You look amazingly beautiful and damn right sexy." Edward whispered in my ear.

Mmm it sent shivers running all through me, I loved the way he made me feel.

"Thank you, but you do realise how sexy you are too?" I whispered back.

He really did he had a pair of blue jeans on with a white button up shirt but he left the first four buttons undone.

Jasper and Emmett, where both wearing the same, but different colours and style.

We all got into the taxi and we were on our way to StarStruck, back to the place we first met.

Once we got in there we went straight to the bar.

"What can I get you guys?" The bar man said.

"Round of shots." I asked.

After having a shot we decided that was all we were going to drink because we wanted to enjoy tonight with our other half's but we wanted to do it sober.

The night went pretty fast, we danced and just had fun, It was an amazing nigh.

We were all dancing to the slow song.

"I love you." He said kissing me.

"I love you to Edward so much." I said kissing him back.

"Edward I don't ever want to lose you, you mean so much to me and you have really helped me through everything and I'm ready." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked worried.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." I said.

After leaving our friend at the club me and Edward went back to the villa but before we got there we made a pit stop, Edward said there was some bits he needed to get.

After arriving home, I went straight to my bathroom.

Twenty minutes later I finally calmed myself down enough to go out. He had put candles all around my room and rose petals leading the way to the bed and all over the bed.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervous.

"No…" I started as I saw his face drop. "I love it." I finished as his smile returned.

The door was locked so I was glad Emmett or anyone else couldn't just walk in.

I went over to Edward and began kissing him slowly at first but then it became heated. I started to undo Edward buttons as soon as I finished he moved away from me to slide his shirt of off his arms. He undid my dress and his smile grew wider as he saw the sexy red bra and knickers set I was wearing.

"Remind me to thank Alice later." He said as we both laughed.

After tugging his jeans off, we were both on the bed in our underwear.

"Are you sure? Because we can stop if it's too much." He said.

"I'm sure Edward, I don't want to stop." I said as I started kissing

Him. That night we made love and it was amazing, he took the time to love every part of my body and when he entered me it was like we we're always meant for each other he fit perfectly with me. This was one of my favourite nights by far.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone I know its been a while since I have updated I have had a lot going on but now everything is sorted I can finally get back to what I love to do which is writing for you guys I hope you guys like itxx**_

_**Chapter**_** Six**

**I Never Thought I Could Feel So Much Love.**

Bella Pov

"Mmmm. Morning Love." Edward said as he started waking up.

"Morning." I said as my mind went back to last night.

"I love you, baby." Edward said as he turned to face me.

He kissed me with so much passion that soon enough things became heated again and we went for round two and three. After a while Edward got up out of bed and pulled me up with him to shower where we then went for round four.

Finally after getting out the shower and drying ourselves we got ready.

"Ahh finally you two stopped fucking and decided to join us." Emmett joked but he made me go bright red.

Where we really that loud?

I looked over at Edward and we both just laughed it off.

The day was spent with our friends watching movies and laughing about.

"Today has been great, I love it when we all just do this." Rose said.

"Yeah." I said.

"What film do you want to watch now?" Alice asked.

"Hey, hey, I think us guys get to choose the next film." Edward said.

"Yeah, we have watched way too many chick flicks." Emmett added.

"Okay, Okay Guys, choose away." I said.

"You guys are evil, you know we all hate horror film." Rose said.

I was hiding my face into Edward's neck, as Alice was to Jasper and Rose did the same with Emmett.

My phone beeped and us girls screamed so loud.

"Shit." I cursed.

I picked my phone up and walked into the other room to answer it.

"Hello, who is this?" I asked down the phone, as it was an unknown number.

"It me Dad." Charlie whispered down the phone.

Something was really wrong if Charlie is using an unknown number phone.

"Dad, what's happened?" I asked scared for the answer.

"They have escaped Bella, I got a phone call this morning saying the police van never arrived with Renee and Jacob Black. They found the van this morning and the police man was dead and they had disappeared. They got out somehow and I didn't want to risk using my phone just in case it is being tracked or some think." He whispered.

My whole body froze, they escaped and they are after me.

I finally found my voice and spoke.

"Their coming for me." I said scared.

"I'm sorry but yes I need you all to pack up and leave, I won't have them hurt anyone of you." He said sadly.

"I can't run forever Dad, they will find me sooner or later." I said as a few tears fell down.

"I know but I'm asking you to run for now until I find them, I will make you safe again I promise, I love you, I will text you in a few days, I love you, goodbye sweetie." He said.

"I love you to." I whispered into the phone before he hung up.

I don't know how long I stood there for but my tears never stopped.

We had to get away from here that was all that was going round in my head.

"Bella, you in here." Rose asked as they all came round the corner.

They all stood still apart from Edward who ran to my side.

"Baby what's wrong." He asked.

I couldn't answer. I broke down and I couldn't stand up anymore, I fell down but Edward was fast and he caught me.

"You're scaring me baby, what happened? Who phone you?" he asked.

After a while I managed to control myself and I was able to talk.

"He never phone's me on an unknown number unless something really bad has happened." I started.

"Who, baby, who." He asked.

"My dad, the police van was taking Renee and Jacob to the jail in Port angles but it never arrived, they found the van early this morning the police man was dead and there was no sign of either of them. He told me we need to pack up and leave, it not safe here it will be the first place they come and he is right." I said sadly.

"What the hell are we waiting for go pack everything up and will be back in an hour with our stuff and our cars." Edward said.

"But you're family are here, I can't make you leave them behind, I will leave and you all will be safe, it's better this way I promise." I said with tears coming down.

"No way in hell Bellie we are all in this together and we are all coming." Emmett said as the rest agreed.

"You're far more important right now, once the police finally find them we can come back but I want to keep you safe so we are sticking to my plan." He said firmly.

"Okay." I whispered.

"Right go pack, we will be back in an hour, I promise." Edward said kissing me before he left with jasper and Emmett.

"I'm sorry." I said once they left.

"Why are you sorry, this, none of it is your fault Bella, none of it." Rose said.

"She's right Bella, it's those sick fuckers fault." Alice said.

We all stayed quite for a bit.

"Right, let's go pack." Rose said.

We all went to our rooms to pack.

After I finished packing I double checked every inch of the room to make sure I never left anything behind.

"You two want any help." I asked.

"Nope I'm all done." Rose said.

"Alice?" I asked.

"I'm finished now." She said.

"Right the boys should be back in five minutes." Alice said.

We got all our cases down stair by the door and we did a double check downstairs to make sure we never left anything.

All food that was in the fridge was all packed up and put into bags for our long journey ahead of us.

The doorbell went off and I screamed so loud as it scared the shit out of me.

I opened the door and Emmett and Jasper ran over to their loved ones while Edward held me.

After getting all our bags in to the car we hugged and said goodbye.

Rose was going in Emmett's jeep and Alice was going in Jasper black BMW and I was going in Edwards Volvo.

Finally we were on the road and away from here.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We will stop in phoenix for a few day then we will figure out where we go from there it should hopefully take seven hours to get to." He said.

"Where are we meeting the other?" I asked.

"The first hotel there."

"Okay. Thank you." I said.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For all this and staying by me. It means a lot to me. I love you more than anything." I said.

"You don't need to thank me, I will always and I mean always be here for you and I love you to more than anything, Bella you are my life now and nothing will change that." He said.

My tears started again, bloody hell my emotions are all over the place.

The rest of the journey was quite, I was too lost in thought to talk and he understood that and I was grateful for that. He did keep sending worried glances my way but I could understand why he was worried I mean I would be if it was the other way round.

"Are you hungry, we can stop if you are?" He asked.

"No I'm okay." I said squeezing his hand.

The roads where deserted apart from Emmett jeep and Jaspers car.

Five and a half hours later we had just passed the welcome to phoenix sign.

"Should only take an hour and half to get to the hotel." Edward said.

"Okay, baby." I said holding his hand again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**On The Run.**

Finally we made it to the hotel. We all got our bags and went to check in.

"When did you book us in?" I asked confused.

"Yesterday when we went home." Edward said smiling a little.

After checking in we all went up to the six floor to our rooms which were all next to each other.

We all said our goodnights and hugged each other.

"Wow." I said as we went inside.

"Yeah." Edward agreed.

It was so nice just to be alone with him.

"I love you." I said as I held Edward close to me.

"I love you to baby so, so much." He said kissing me with so much passion.

The kiss started to get more and more heated.

We made our way to the bed as piece by piece our clothing fell to the floor.

By the time we got to the bed we were both in our underwear.

"I need you baby, so badly." I whimpered.

In that second he took my bra off and pulled my knickers down along with his pants.

He hovered on top of me as he lined himself up he then pushed his cock into me. He kept a slow pace a bit too slow for my need tonight.

"Ahhh….. Edward…..Faster…." I moaned out in pleasure as he started going faster.

"Fuck…So….damn….wet…ahhh." He moan.

The faster he went the louder our moans came out together.

"Soo….close….baby….cum with….me…." He moaned out.

And a few seconds later we cum together it was amazing, he kept up his pace as we both came down from our high together.

He held me close for a while before he pulled out and we both whimpered from loss.

"Have a shower with me." I said after a while.

"Okay." He agreed all too eager.

While we were in the shower we went for round two.

It still amazes me how every time we have sex it feels like the first time when we had sex the amazing feeling I get when he is deep inside me, he is amazing.

After we finished our shower we got dried off, I towelled dried my hair and left it damp then we got ready for bed.

He cuddled up to me and held me as we both feel into a blissful sleep.

A month had passed since that day my father called me and we have been running since then, we have been to three different places, first we drove 7 hours to phoenix, then we drove 17 hours to get to Dallas, then we drove 22 to where we are now which is Los Angles.

We had been here for two days and the place we are staying at is amazing, we are renting it out for a few weeks until we know where we are going.

The past few weeks I haven't been feeling right, I just felt weird always hungry and moody and my emotions are all over the bloody place but it was until the last few morning where I have been being sick did I think I know what is wrong.

"Baby are you okay?" Edward shouted through the door again like he did every morning.

"I need Alice and Rose." I shouted back before I throw up again.

Just then Rose and Alice came in.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Alice asked.

"I think…. I think I'm pregnant." I said as a few tears fell. "I need to get a test." I said.

"Shit, wait here." Rose said before getting up and leaving.

"Where is she going?" I asked.

"Well Bells we kind of thought you was." Alice said.

"What the do you mean?" I said.

"Well you have been really emotional the last few weeks and you have been eating for way more than one, so when we went to get some bit a few weeks ago we kind of brought a test for you we knew it was only a matter of time before the sickness came in." She said guilty.

"Oh, thank you." I said grateful.

"Back." Rose sang happily.

"Right how do I do this." I asked.

"Right you pee on the stick then wait for five minutes. One pink line means you're not pregnant and two means you are." She said.

After peeing on the stick we waited five minutes.

"What does it say?" Rose said excitedly.

"Two pink lines." I whispered.

"Yay, yay, we are going to be auntie's Rose can you believe it." Alice said happily.

"Do you think Edward will be happy?" I asked worried.

"Of course he will be." Rose said.

"He loves you Bella, we can all tell just by the way he always looks at you, you were both meant for each other Bella, just like Emmett is for Rose and Jasper is for me." Alice said which caused me to cry.

"Bloody hormones." I said and we all laughed.

I put the stick in my back pocket before leaving the bathroom.

"Will see you both down stairs in a while." Alice said happily.

Her and Rose where beaming just like me.

"Why are they both smiling like idiots? And why are you." He laughed which cause me to as well.

"I have some really, really good news." I beamed.

"Well are you going to tell me this really, really good news or do I have to guess." He said smirking.

"Here you go Daddy." I said handing him the pregnancy test.

At first he didn't click to what I said, but then he looked at me with a huge smile.

"I'm going to be a Daddy." He asked excited.

"Yup and I'm going to be a mamma." I said just as excited.

"We're having a baby." He nearly shouted.

"Yes." I said as he held me close.

"I love you so much and you to my little nugger." He said kissing me and my stomach.

"As we both love you." I said.

"Can we tell my brothers now." He said like a little child on Christmas day.

"Of course, Alice and Rose know not to say anything to them." I said as he took my hand.

We went downstairs to where the others where and Edward told his brothers who were just as excited as because they were going to be uncles.

"Congrats, you two." Emmett and Jasper both said as they kissed me and hugged their bother.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**My Happy Ever After?**

Two weeks have passed since I found out I was pregnant and I hadn't heard anything from my Dad which I was worried about. Tonight Edward had arranged to take me out for a romantic dinner but he wasn't telling me where we were going he said it was a surprise.

"What am I going to wear, you two better help." I said to Alice and Rose.

"Okay so we have two hours, go shower and wash your hair." Alice ordered.

"Yes ma'am." I said running into the bathroom before she could throw the brush at me.

After showering I dried myself off and put the sexy red see-through matching underwear set on which she brought in, after putting my robe on I went back into my room.

"Right Rose I want you to do her make-up natural." Alice ordered Rose.

"And I'm going to do your hair." She said.

An hour and a half later I was done, but I wasn't allowed to look until I had my dress, shoes and jewellery on.

Once she zipped the dress up and put the finishing touches to it she pulled me over to the mirror.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

The girl staring back at me wasn't me. She was beautiful her hair was naturally wavy and there were a few curls put in. Her make-up was kept natural with just mascara, a very little foundation and blush with some pink gloss on. The dress was amazing it was a strapless simple baby blue dress that came just above my knees with matching baby blue heels, I also had a few sliver bangles and a beautiful sliver necklace with a diamond heart on it, I had sliver diamond stud earring in. Alice handed me a match baby blue clutch bag which she had put my phone and lip gloss in.

"You're ready to go. You look amazing Bells." Alice and Rose said as they hugged me.

"You can see your little bump too." Emmett said as he came in with Jasper.

My hand instantly went to my little nugger.

"Have a great time and we will see you later sweetie." Rose said.

"I will, see you all later." I said as I made my way downstairs.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Edward said as I stood in front of him.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." I said.

"Thank you. Are you ready to go." He asked holding his hand out for me to take.

"Yes." I said taking his hand.

He parked the car and he took me into a beautiful looking restraint.

It was completely empty of customers, only three of the staff where on.

There was one table set up in the middle.

"Did you hire this place out?" I asked.

"Yes, I wanted to be alone with you tonight." He said.

I smiled as he pulled my seat out for me.

"Thank you baby." I said.

The dinner was beautiful, the whole evening was perfect.

Edward got up and got on one knee in front of me.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"Bella I love you so much, you are my world my everything and I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know you more. I love you more and more with each passing day, you made me the happiest men alive when you told me I was going to be a Daddy, I want to start my adventures with you and I want you to become Mrs Cullen please make me the happiest man alive by saying yes." He said holding a beautiful ring towards me.

"Y-Yes." I said hugging him as my tears fell down.

"I love you so much baby." He said putting the ring on my finger.

"I love you to baby." I said kissing him.

As soon as we got in every asked about the evening and they all wanted to know if I had said yes, I just held out my hand which now held my ring.

"OhMyGodOhMyGod." Alice squealed out.

"When are you planning to get married?" Rose asked excited.

"Two or three week time." I said.

"Yay. Can I plan it please?" Alice asked.

"Okay but nothing huge and I just want us there I'm going to phone Dad and ask him to be there and Edward's going to Phone Esme and Carlise and invite your parents Rose and Alice." I said.

"Okay." Alice said as she started to write a list.

"You don't have to start now Alice, it's late, go to bed and start it tomorrow." I said.

"Okay, Mom." She said as we all laughed.

"Congrats again." They all said hugging and kissing us both before going off to their rooms.

"Let's go to bed Mrs Cullen." Edward said picking me up.

Once we were in our room we kissed and things got heated. That night we made love four times. Spent as we both were we cuddled up and fell to sleep holding on to one and other.

The weeks flew by with planning the wedding, Alice and Rose have been doing a brilliant job of planning, all guess were coming that we wanted there apart from one which I was starting to panic because I still hadn't heard anything from Charlie.

"Why won't you tell me where the ceremony is being held?" I asked for the like the thousandth time.

"Because Edward wants it to be a surprise, so please Bells, just quite asking." Alice said.

"Fine."

The wedding was a day away and Alice, Rose and Edward, Jasper and Emmett parents were all nearly here.

"Right me and Rose need to pop out, we should be back in time before everyone arrives." Alice said.

"So you're leaving me home alone?" I asked.

"Yes the guys should be back soon." Rose said.

"Watch some dvds or something Bells." Alice said.

"Fine, go, I'll see you later." I said.

"Bye, sweetie." They both said as they left.

I pulled my phone out and tried calling Charlie again, but still nothing, my mind was coming up with the worst and maybe he found them and they killed him in cold blood just like the other officer.

My tears fell down, I cried for Charlie, I cried for everything that has happened and I cried mostly because Charlie wouldn't be walking me down the aisle tomorrow.

I curled up into a ball as my sobs racked through me. I don't know how long I was crying for but soon enough I felt Edward lift me up from the sofa and carried me to our room.

"Baby, what's the matter?" He asked worried. "And were the hell are Rose and Alice?"

"They had to pop out. Charlie still isn't answering, what if something is really wrong? What if he found them and they killed him just like the other officer?" I said as I sobbed harder.

"Baby, don't think like that, he is probably fine just being caution about answering the phone so they don't track us down sweetie. He is fine, please try and not worry it isn't good for you or the baby, okay." He said.

Maybe he was right and I was just making a bigger deal out of it.

"Your right it just these bloody hormones." I mumbled.

"I love you sweetie." He said kissing my forehead.

"I love you to baby." I said holding him close

All too soon the hug was over because the family's had arrived.

"Ahh Bella sweetie it so nice to finally meet you, Edward has told us so much about you, welcome to the family." Esme, Edward mum said hugging me.

"It good to see you again Bella." Carlise said giving me a hug.

After all the greeting where over, we all moved into the setting room and Edward and I went and got drinks while everyone chatted away.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward was so glad to have their parents here and it was a site seeing them all together like that and a few tears escaped, I managed to sneak out without anyone knowing as Rose and Alice came home not too long ago and they were with their parents laughing away.

I went into the kitchen and stood by the sink just looking out of the window and letting those few tears escape.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Esme asked.

Maybe I didn't do the whole getting out without being seen thing right?

"All this is my fault, just seeing Edward, Jasper and Emmett with you and Carlise. Even Rose and Alice with their parents, they have missed each other so much and it has killed them being away from you all, none of this would off happened if they had just let me go away on my own." I said.

"No, don't you dare blame all this on you, the people in there care about you so much Bella, not one of them would have been able to let you go, your all like family and they would do anything to keep you safe. Edward, I've never seen him like this, so in love, you make him happy and I'm so glad you're together, we are all excited to see you get married and have this baby." She said hugging me.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome sweetie, now let's go back in there." She said.

"Okay."

The rest of the day was spent laughing and joking and it was so amazing to have everyone here.

"_**But everyone isn't here Bella." My inner self said.**_

I tried to ignore my inner self but it just wouldn't go away.

All too soon it was time for parents to leave and go to their hotels where they were staying at.

"It's been good today." I said as we got into bed.

"Yes, it been great to see Mom and Dad too." He said sadly.

"You miss them a lot don't you?" I stated more then asked.

"I do but it's a small price I will pay to make you safe but soon, I promise soon we will all be together again." He said lost in thought.

"Yeah." I said sadly, knowing that it would be a while before we would be.

"I love you Bella." Edward said holding me close.

"I love you two, Edward more than anything." I said as I snuggled closer.

We fell to sleep just holding on to each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**The Day I Finally Make You Mine.**

Today was the day I would become Mrs Cullen.

I wasn't as nervous as I should be I was more excited.

Alice woke me up at seven this morning and dragged me away from Edward and taking me into her room with Rose.

"Right go shower and wash your hair, then we will start doing your hair and make-up. Moms should be here in about 5,4,3,2,1." Alice said and on cue the Mom's all came rushing in.

I went in to the bathroom as Alice started doing all their make-up and Rose did their hair.

I wash my hair and shaved, than I just stood under the shower head and let the hot water relax me.

"Bells, if you not out here in 5 minutes I'm coming in." I heard Alice shout.

Ahh, shit too late.

"You've been in here for an hour Bells. Now out." She stressed.

"Fine I'm out." I said tying my towel round me.

"I've left your underwear on the side, so get dried and put them on and your robe, then we will start you're make- up and hair." She said all without breathing once.

"Wow, okay Alice but please breath next time." I said laughing as she joined in.

"So funny today aren't you Bells." She laughed.

"As always." I said as she left.

After drying and putting the underwear on that Alice laid out, I then put my robe on and made my way back to the bedroom.

Everyone's make-up was done, I was surprised to see that Alice and Rose had their hair and make-up both done as well.

"Right sit." Alice ordered.

She then started my make-up, once she finished that she started my hair as Rose was still doing everyone else's.

It was now ten to twelve and we had ten minutes to get the dress on before our ride was here.

"Wow." Was all I could say as I looked into the mirror.

My make-up was natural with some clear gloss, my hair was curly with two bit from the front clipped back. The dress was amazing.

It was a Formal Ball Gown Sweat heart Embroidery Court Satin with a button back and I had cream flats on as well.

You could see my bump but it looked amazing.

"Thank you Alice, Rose." I said hugging them.

"Right no tears. Our ride is waiting." Esme said hugging me.

We all got into the car and we were on our way to shit I still didn't know.

"Where are we going?" I said as we left the road and started heading up the forest drive trail.

"It's a surprise but you will love it." Esme said.

Shit they were all in it together, I will never win.

The car stopped and the sight before me made me want to cry it was beautiful, we were in some sort of meadow, there was a beautiful white mansion a bit further up it was all amazing.

Carlise came back to me and held his hand out as the song started. As Charlie wasn't here Carlise was the other closest person as a father figure so I asked him and he said a huge yes.

"You look beautiful sweetie." He whispered.

"Thank you." I said.

"You ready." He said as our cue was coming up.

"Yes more than ready." I said.

We walked down the aisle at a way to slow pace for me but I was nearly there nearly to Edward. Today was the start of our lives together and I couldn't be more excited or happy.

Finally I was there and Carlise put my hand into Edward hand.

From that point everything was a bit of a blur as I looked into Edward eyes.

"Do you Isabella Marie swan take the Edward Anthony Cullen to be your husband though sickness and health." The priest said.

"Yes. I do" I said all too eager.

"And do you Edward Anthony Cullen take the Isabella Marie swan to be your Wife through sickness and health." The priest said.

"I do." He said.

Finally it was time.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife you may now kiss the bride."

Everyone cheer as Edward took my face in his hands and kiss me with every ounce of passion he held for me.

After the wedding service we went up to the huge white mansion, where the party was being held.

"Before we go in, Esme wants to talk to you." Edward said smiling hugely.

"Bella, me and Carlise brought this house and we've already move everything from Forks here but anyway back to the point would you and Edward like to move in, I mean Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose have all agreed, but you don't have to if you want your own space, we get it and it's fine to…" Esme rambled on.

"Yes we would love to." I said cutting her off.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes." I said hugging her.

She happily left me and Edward together so we could have a moment.

"You knew about all this didn't you?" I said.

"Yes and thank you Mrs Cullen." He said.

"For what Mr Cullen." I asked confused.

"For saying yes."

"I know how close you are to your family and they are like family to me to now too and beside, we all have our own floors." I said.

"True."

"When can we move our stuff in?" I asked excited.

"Well the reason Alice took you to her room was because me and the guys pack all our stuff up and before Mom went to your house and got all your bits because Charlie said he would move up here to." He said.

"How did they all know? Has she heard from Charlie since?" I asked.

"Rose and Alice just had a feeling and no nothing." He said sadly.

"Okay." I said.

Edward was right everything of ours was on the top floor which was ours, Esme left all Charlie's stuff in boxes in the spare room, but everything else was all set up.

"Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice are going back after the party to pack up all there stuff." Edward said.

"Okay. I'm going to go change." I said just as Alice walked in.

She put me into a beautiful baby blue dress that came to my knee with matching flats.

The evening passed with fun and laughter, it was by far the best day of my life.

Once the night ended we all said goodbye to Rose and Alice parents as there flight was in four hours.

"It was so good seeing you all again." I said.

"Yeah you to sweetie, and congratulation on getting married and good luck with the baby." Rose mom said smiling.

"Thank you, we will see you again soon yeah." I said hugging them all.

"Yeah." They said hugging me back before getting into the taxi.

The six of us stood there and waved until they were out of site.

"Let's go get our stuff, the sooner we get it done the quicker we will be back." Rose said.

"Do you want us to help?" I asked.

"No Bells, it your wedding night go and enjoy." Alice laughed.

After saying our goodbyes to them me and Edward headed back to the house.

"Hey you two." Esme said beaming.

"Hey Esme, Carlise, Thanks again for this and thank you for walking me down the aisle today." I said.

"Not a problem." Esme said.

"You're like a daughter to me Bella it was my pleasure." He said.

"Right, Mom, Dad, we going to bed, see you in the morning. Love you both." Edward said.

"Night Sweetie heart Love you to." Esme said.

After say our goodnights we left Esme and Carlise and went up to our room.

That night we spent making love at first it was slow and loving but it didn't stay that way as we need each other fast and hard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Why Did You Have To Ruin My Life Again.**

Five months has passed since our wedding day and everything has been perfect, we had four months till we would meet our little girl. Can you believe it we were having a girl, we are all so excited.

We have stay in Los Angles and we are still all living with Esme and Carlise.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett now own there bar not too far from here called eclipse.

Rose, Esme and Alice have opened a wedding planning company.

Carlise works as a Doctor here now once he sorted all the transfer forms from Forks out.

Me well I'm a teacher at the playschool not too far from here.

So yeah things are diffidently looking up for all of us.

I still hadn't heard anything from Charlie and every day I worried and hoped he was still alive and okay.

Today I had to work late but finally I was on my way home.

My phone started ringing.

"_Hey baby, are you on your way home yet?" Edward asked._

"_Hey, Yeah I just need to stop off at the store then I'll be home." I said._

"_Good, I miss you both like crazy, baby."_

"_We miss you to Edward."_

"_Are you at the store yet." He asked eager._

"_Yes, just parked, is there anything you need." He asked._

"_No I'm all good thank you, but hurry up and get home, I love you." He said._

"_I will and I love you to." I said before hanging up._

The store car park was empty apart from the staff's car.

I grabbed my bag and started walking towards the doors.

I felt a hand on my arm but before I could scream he pulled me back and put his hand over my mouth.

"Ohh god how I've missed you." He whispered.

No, no, no this couldn't be. How did he find me?

Edward oh god I will never see him again.

My hands went straight to my baby bump.

I felt something hard against my head and the blood trickle down my face before everything went black.

**Edward's Pov**

Oh god I was missing Bella so much, I had booked tonight off of work so we could have the evening to our self.

"Hey, bro, what time's Bella home? Mom wants to know so she can start dinner before we go to work." Emmett said.

"I don't know she should have been here by now. I'll phone her." I said a bit worried.

I dialled her number and she picked up on the second ring.

"_Hey baby, are you on your way home yet?" I asked._

"_Hey, Yeah I just need to stop off at the store then I'll be home." She said._

"_Good, I miss you both like crazy, baby." It was true every minute of every day that I wasn't with her._

"_We miss you to Edward."_

"_Are you at the store yet." I asked eager._

"_Yes, just parked, is there anything you need." She asked._

"_No I'm all good thank you, but hurry up and get home, I love you." I said._

"_I will and I love you to." She said before hanging up._

"Em, she shouldn't be too long she is just at the store now." I said.

"Okay." He said before leaving.

Time passed slowly to slowly when she wasn't around and I hated it, I just wanted her here in my arms.

Two god damn hours have passed and she still isn't here, this isn't

Bella where the hell is she? My mind came up with the worst stuff

Possible like maybe Jacob and Renee fucking Black found her.

Shit what if they have?

"Mom, why isn't she home?" I panicked.

"What if… what if they found her." Alice cried out.

"Stop it…. Just calm down." Mum said.

"I can't not until she is here safe with me." I said.

Just then the doorbell went and I ran to the door and swung the

door open.

"Hello, are you Edward Cullen." Office Turner said

No, No, No.

"Y-y-yes." I managed to get out.

"I'm so sorry but we got a call five minutes ago and we found your

wife's car outside the store but she was nowhere to be seen so we

checked the camera's and we saw someone take her. If we

could come in and show you the video maybe you could tell us

who he is?" he asked.

I just stood there, my family behind me crying into their loved ones

arms but I couldn't move, I felt weak like I couldn't stand for much

longer and I couldn't I fell to my knees as a strangled cry escaped

me. My wife, my unborn baby girl, gone both of them are gone.

"No, No, No." I sobbed uncontrollably. "My Little Lilly, No." I yelled.

"Bella won't let him hurt the baby." Alice said.

"But he will hurt her which will cause our unborn baby pain. Alice

she isn't even born yet. Oh god." I sobbed.

Once my dad finally got me calm down we watched the tape.

"That's him." I whimpered.

"That's who?" Officer Turner Asked.

"Jacob Black and he will be with a women Renee." Alice said.

"As in Bella's crazy fucking mother who hates her so much she wants her own daughter dead." Rose said.

"Okay, we will find them. We have an advantage because they won't be able to leave the country." Officer Turner said before leaving.

"I need to search for her I can't just sit here and wait around, I need to find my wife and baby." I said getting up.

"No Edward you can't do this alone, me and Emmett will come too." Jasper said.

"Okay let's go, then." I said.

That was the first day we started our own search, we came home that night with nothing but we didn't stop we carried on for months and we still have nothing.

"It's been three months Edward and nothing we still have nothing." Jasper pointed out.

"I'm not giving up, she is alive I know it, I can feel it, I won't give up okay I won't, I can't." I sobbed.

"Okay, we aren't asking you to give up bro, we will keep search but I just don't want you to get your hopes up." Jasper said.

More days passed and still nothing.

Ring, Ring

"_Hello is that Mr Cullen." Officer Turner asked._

"_Yes speaking." _

"_We have a lead, we are on our way over there now and have a cruiser on the way to you to pick you up." He said._

"Who was that?" Mom asked.

"Officer Turner. They have a lead they know where they are, a police office is coming to pick me up." I said as a few tears escaped.

Five minutes later and me and Dad was on our way to the place.

They were bring a dead body out.

"Oh god no Bella." I shouted as my tears fell harder.

"Edward, it's not Bella, we believe it is her father." Officer Turner said.

"Oh god no Charlie." I sobbed.

The sick bastards kill her father in front of her, oh god Bella we will find you I promise I will find you baby.

"She is due in a month." I whispered.

"I know, son. I no." he said hugging me as I cried.

"I'm so sorry Edward it seems they left just a few hours before we arrived." He said sadly.

We there hell are you taking her?

"That's it." I shouted.

"What?" Officer Turner asked.

"Port Angles . He has taken them back to Port Angles. He thinks it will be the last place we would check." I said.

"Okay , Edward, Carlise, we will go down to Forks. I want Brad and Danny following behind everyone else back down to the station." Officer Turner ordered.

We finally got to the airport and we got straight into the police plane and we were on our way to Bella.

It took a few days but finally we are here and I know the first place to go.

Bella's old house. That is where the sick bastard is planning on ending all this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**I Will Be Strong For My little Nugger.**

**Bella Pov**

Ahhh the pain, all this pain, I felt something trickle down my face, blood maybe?

My eyes take their time to open but when they do I scream.

"Daddy." I whimpered.

He moved, oh thank god his alive.

"Dad, please open your eyes, let me know you're okay, please." I said.

"Bella." He whispered as he moved to sit up.

Shit he was bloody and bruised and he was tied up way to tight.

"Oh god she found you. All this time, I should have known I should have looked. I'm sorry daddy." I sobbed.

"Don't be, I'm glad you didn't come looking, he would have hurt you baby." He went quite when he saw my baby bump.

"Oh god." He whimpered. "How far."

"Just over five months, dad I'm scared, I don't want them to hurt my little Lilly." I sobbed.

"I won't let them." He said.

"I phoned you, I wanted you to be there and walk me down the aisle but you never answered I thought it was just for our own safety but all this time you been locked down here and getting beaten." I cried.

"Baby don't, calm down, I'll get us out of here I promise." He said brokenly.

Shit they are coming down footsteps that all I heard then they appear.

"Oh how lovely, a family reunion." Renee laughed bitterly.

"Fuck you, you sick bitch." I spat.

She slapped me hard.

"Don't talk to your Mother like that." She said.

"You're not my Mother, you're nothing to me, I fucking hate you." I spat.

The next thing I feel is her fist punching my face.

"Leave her alone Renee." Dad shouted.

I feel light headed, blood was dripping down my face, fuck that bitch can punch. Ahhh shit more pain.

_Edward oh god I miss you so much. They have my dad Edward what am I supposed to do, I can't think straight anymore I feel numb, the beatings are getting worse Edward I don't know how many more I can't take, they haven't hurt Lilly I won't let them I will protect her until the end, I mean that. I don't think Charlie will be able to take much more either he has protect me and his granddaughter, he takes beating just to save me from them I hate seeing him so damn weak and damaged. Blood that is all I see anymore, it dark down here now very dark. It starting to smell all wrong, I need you Edward you smell so good I need to know you are real right now because this can't all really be happening can it? I mean I just went to the store then I came home, right? Maybe I fell and I'm in a coma or something because I don't want this to be real I can't deal with all this being real, how did they even find us? Where they watching us? Have they been following us? Waiting just waiting until I'm alone, so they can grab me and take us away from you Edward. Why does nothing stay perfect for me why does something bad always happen to me? I just wish them both to be dead already. Please just kill them, someone, anyone one just please kill them. I know I'm sick I want my own mother dead but no more sick then she is by doing this to her own damn daughter and ex-husband. I'm fucking losing it slowly down here. _

"Ahhh who will get the beating today, Charlie you're no fun maybe I will get more out of Bella." She said untying me.

Where the rope had been tied so tight I was bleeding.

"Come on hit me you stupid little bitch." Renee shouted.

I stayed in the corner by my dad.

She didn't like that one bit, she dragged me by the hair all the way over to the other side of the room.

Fuck, I mentally scream.

I curled myself into a ball to save my baby from getting hurt.

"What the fuck Renee." Jacob said pulling her by the hair away from me.

"What the fuck have I told you." He yelled.

"You going fucking soft, you prick." She scream before walking upstairs.

"Bella are you okay." He said touching me.

"Fuck you." I spat.

"Bitch, I'm trying to help you." He said getting angry.

"I don't want your help and I don't want you near me. So get the fuck away." I shouted.

I screamed as he dragged me back and tied me up again before leaving again.

_Edward, I'm so tired I just want to give in, but I don't because I have to see you again and I need to stay awake for our baby girl._

My arms and legs are bleed from the rope being too tight, this pain, makes it so hard to stay with it.

**Two month later.**

Things where getting worse Renee would beat me more and more and Charlie he was barely breathing and I was so scared he was going to leave me alone.

"Please Dad, stay with me." I whispered over and over.

Just then Renee came down.

"I'm going to make you suffer, I'm going to hurt you so deeply that you will have to fight back." She laughed.

What the hell did she mean?

"Fuck." I wheezed out as I felt her punches to my swollen stomach.

"STOP IT, MY BABY, PLEASE STOP IT." I begged but she carried on.

I felt blood tricking down the insides of my leg.

_Edward, I'm so, so, so sorry, Lilly, Blood._

Everything went black.

How long have I been out for, I tried to move which caused me to scream out in pain.

Then everything came rushing back to me.

"Lilly. NOO." I sobbed.

"Now Bella, I'm going to hurt you some more, just for the fun of it." She said.

She started turning Charlie over so he could see me and her.

She pulled out her gun.

"NOOOOOOOOO." I scream.

BANG.

_Edward she killed him, she killed my Dad right in front of my eye, I love you Edward, I can't do this everything I tried to stay awake for is now dead, I'm barely alive here._

"_What the fuck._" Jacob said as he ran down to where we were.

"What the fuck have you done. Oh god Bella." He said kneeling in front of me.

There was blood all around me my face was swollen blood was just pouring from between my legs, my little nugger, is dead.

"We need to leave and get to Forks now." Renee said leaving and going up to pack.

"What has she done?" he whispered. "Bella stay with me please." Jacob begged but I couldn't, I lost and the blackness took me under.

**Jacob's Pov**

What the fuck is going on? Why is she so keen to fucking beat them up, I agree to kidnap Bella but I didn't want to hurt her or her baby.

BANG.

Oh dear lord please don't be Bella.

I ran down to the basement and saw Charlie dead and Bella scream as she had just seen all this happen

"What the fuck." I said.

"What the fuck have you done. Oh god Bella." I said kneeling in front of Bella.

Oh god you bitch you fucking killed her baby and she is barely alive here.

"We need to leave and get to Forks now." Renee said leaving and going up to pack.

"What has she done?" i whispered. "Bella stay with me please." i begged but she lost and her eyes shut.

It took forever to get to Forks but finally we are here and in Bella home and Renee wants it to all end here, I have no damn idea what she mean. She fucking crazy.

We tide Bella up again and I had to pop out for some stuff and I couldn't trust Renee alone so I drugged her up and tied her to the bed.

That should fucking show her.

Right back to the task in hand supplies.

**Bella's Pov**

When I woke up we were in a car, but where are we going? What about Dad?

I was in and out of conscious the whole journey but fuck it was a long one.

Pain is all I felt I tried to make myself feel numb but the pain was too strong for me to do it.

All I can hear is the gunshot.

_Edward he is really gone, I'm alone, our baby girl is dead and I'm getting weaker by the minute, how much longer? How much longer until it's all over? When can I be back in your arm?._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Is This The End?**

**Bella's Pov**

Where did he go? What did he mean by supplies?

_Edward I'm freaking out, Jacob said he needed to get supplies, what the fuck does he mean, do they plan to kill me slowly and painfully? Oh god I hope you found my dad, please try just try and save him._

Time passed quickly here and Jacob was back all too soon.

"Here eat this." Jacob said forcing food into my mouth.

I spat it out, I didn't want to eat, I want my Dad back and most of all I want my baby to be okay, but I know she's not because I'm still bleeding, I can feel myself getting weaker but I still wasn't going to eat anything.

"You need to eat sweetie." He said.

"Fuck you." I spat

"So fucking ungrateful." Renee spat

"Just fucking kill me already." I said.

"Oh that's no fun I'm going to make sure it is fucking slow and painful." Renee laughed.

"Bitch." I said.

That was it she lost it, kicking and punching me.

Blood was everywhere.

"Get away from her." An officer said.

Renee pulled the gun out and aimed it at me.

I was slipping.

BANG.

My arm was on fire, I screamed an ear piercing scream, blackness slowly crept up on me to much pain.

BANG.

They shot Renee and they handcuffed her and Jacob.

The last thing I saw before everything went black was Edward's beautiful face.

**Edward Pov**

Finally we made it to Bella's old place, more cops met us there and the whole house was surrounded by police.

I heard her scream out it brought me to tears.

Once officer Turner went in we heard a gun go off.

"Nooooo." I shouted making a run for the door with my Dad following.

Another gun shot, I froze in place. Officer Turner came out with Renee and Jacob. It was Renee she was shot.

"Good luck, she is in bad shape pretty boy." Renee laughed.

"Bitch." I ran into the house.

"Oh god no, baby, no." I said as her eyes closed.

"Son, move out the way, I need to check her out." Dad said.

Just then the paramedics came in.

_Oh god baby don't leave me please, I need you to stay alive please, we've already lost our baby I can't lose you too baby no, no, no, I can't I need you like I need air._

"She is in bad shape, we need to get her to the hospital like now." Dad said to the paramedics.

"Son, we taking her to the hospital here and then when she is in better condition we will bring her home." He said.

All I could do was nod my head.

**Thirteen hour later**

Bella was out of sugary.

They told me she had lost a lot of blood and there was nothing they could do for our baby.

_Baby they told me it was a close call, I nearly lost you too. They told me there was nothing they could do for our baby, it kills me baby, too know all the pain they cause you._

"She will make it, she lost a lot of blood son but we were lucky we had some blood that was her type. She has a lot of broken bones, cut bruising, her face is going to be bruised for a long while, they got the baby out of her, if you want to see her." My dad told me.

"W-when will she wake up?" I changed the subject.

"Not for a while Son, she is in a coma, her body needs rest and this is how she is going to heal. While she is like this we are going to transfer her to the hospital back home." He said.

"Okay, Dad."

After loading everything up and Bella in we were ready to leave this place behind and get back home so my baby can start healing.

A few hours later we were back and Bella was in her new hospital room where she will start healing.

"They took the baby down to the morgue, if you change your mind and want to see her with Bella when she wakes up." Dad said.

"Everyone is waiting in there for us." He said point to the waiting room door, when he knew I wasn't going to answer him about the baby.

We walked inside, to see the whole family.

"Can we see her, please?" Alice Begged.

"Sure." I said as well all made our way to her room.

"Oh god." I heard my Mom say as soon as she saw Bella.

"Lilly?" Alice asked.

I just shook my head as my tears flowed down.

"Come here baby." My mom said as she held her arm out for me.

I've never lost as much as I have and nearly did.

Days passed and she still hasn't woken up but I never moved from the chair at her side. I will say here until she gets to come home with me.

Three months have passed and my baby still hasn't woken up, fuck. What am I going to do? They also told me she may not be able to remember any of us. That scared me the most, not knowing if she was going to wake up as her old self or the new Bella who didn't know anyone.

"Baby, she will remember, I have a feeling. She will." My mom said as she cuddled me to her.

"It's been six months, Mom. Six months since I saw her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, her beautiful smile and her laugh and it been six fucking months since I've heard her tell me she loves me or even spoken to me, it's killing me Mom, I can't lose her, I wouldn't be able to live in a world where she doesn't, she is my life now." I cried.

"Calm down sweetie, she will wake up soon." Mom said as her own tears fell down her face.

"You don't know that, no one does." I sobbed harder.

"Don't give up hope, baby." She said kissing my forehead.

"I feel so lost without her."

"I know but you're strong sweetie and when she wakes up I know you will be there for her even if she can't remember you will help her and I have faith that it time it will all be okay baby I promise." She said.

"Thank you Mom." I said hugging and kissing her.

Another two months have passed and still nothing.

The day the doctors came into the room and told me maybe we should think about switching the life support machine off, I fell to my knees and sobbed but Dad assured me that he wouldn't let them, after all she was like a daughter to him and he couldn't bear losing her as much as everyone else couldn't.

"Baby, don't leave me please, I need you, I love you so much Bella it is unreal. You're all I want and need, please don't leave me." I sobbed as I held her hand in my.

Fuck.

She twitched.

Her fucking finger twitched.

"Dad." I yelled.

He came running in.

"What, son." He asked out of breath.

"She, I mean her finger, her fucking finger twitched." I said in amazement.

"Edward, it may not mean anything." He said sadly.

"I no." I said as I sat back down with her hand in mine.

She squeezed my hand.

"Dad." I said.

"I know son, I saw." He said amazed.

Everything happened way too quickly. She started to choke on the tubes down her trough.

"Dad."

But he was already sorting the tubes out and taking them out.

"Bella sweetie, I need you to cough for me sweetie." He asked.

She heard him? Fuck, I mean she must off because she coughed.

"Baby." I whispered.

I didn't know what to do, or feel. I should be happy right, my girls finally waking up but I was scared, what if she doesn't remember?

I finally manned up and stood by her side with her hand in mine.

"Open those beautiful eye's baby please, I need to see those beautiful eye's open." I said.

Her eyes started to flutter open.

"There they are, I've waited so long to see them." I said.

She looked confused and I worried so bloody bad.

"W-whe-ere a-am i-i-i." she stumbled out.

"You're in the hospital Bella." Carlise said.

That was all he said and sat froze like she was seeing something that happened.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I panicked.

"I remember." She whispered as her lips trembled.

Fuck.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Finally Waking Up.**

**Bella's Pov**

I tried and tried to push the darkness away but it wouldn't lift it only got heavier and heavier, I even tried picturing Edward, our baby Lilly, my Dad, Esme, Carlise, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett but not one worked I could feel myself falling more if it was even possible.

_Edward, Edward I'm so sorry, I tried I really have tried but I can't I'm losing grip on everything and there is nothing I can do about it, where is Lilly, I bet she is beautiful, I bet she looks like you Edward. Does she? I need to see her, I need to see you to Edward it's been too long, way too long. How is everyone, I bet they all love Lilly, I reckon she has them all wrapped around her little finger. I'm right aren't I?_

_Edward help me out of this blackness, I need to know that I can get out of here and you're the only one who I will believe but Edward it keeps pulling me down further and I'm scared if I am too far under that I will never come back, I will always be like, like this. I don't want this I just want to wake up and be with you and the others. My life isn't over yet, it can't be I still want so many more things in life Edward and I want it all with you, I want so many more children but before that I want to go away with you and Lilly and just forget whatever happened that cause me to be in this blackness. You and Lilly need me, you need your wife and my baby Lilly, needs her Mommy, if my baby is alive._

_I hear you Edward, I hear everything you say and I can't do a damn thing about it, I can't move, I can't speak and I can't see._

_I'm sorry Edward for causing you all this pain, I wish I could take it all back, I hate knowing what I have cause for you and the others._

_I heard what you and Esme where talking about, it killed me to hear you say that, but it helped me fight baby. I'm fighting against this blackness for you, I won't let it win, it's killing me slowly but I can do it, I mean I can feel the blackness lifting slowly but it is moving Edward and I will be with you soon enough to tell you how much I love you._

_I see your face behind my eye lids and I fight baby, I fight so fucking hard for you, for us._

_Days, weeks, months, maybe years but finally I won._

_Baby I won._

"Baby, don't leave me please, I need you, I love you so much Bella it is unreal. You're all I want and need, please don't leave me." You sob as you hold my hand in yours.

I don't know how but I broke through the darkness and I started getting feeling back in my fingers, I think I twitched but I couldn't be too sure.

_But you felt it Edward, you felt that tiny twitch._

"Dad." I hear you yelled.

Someone came running in and I knew it must be Carlise.

"What, son." He asked out of breath.

"She, I mean her finger, her fucking finger twitched." Edward said in shock.

"Edward, it may not mean anything." Carlise said sadly.

_Baby he is right, the feeling has gone._

But out of nowhere I felt whole again as all feeling returned.

"I no." You said as I heard you sit back down with my hand in yours.

I tried to squeeze your hand but I failed so many times but then it happen.

"Dad." Edward said.

"I know son, I saw." He said amazed.

I started to choke on the tubes that where down my trough.

"Dad."

But Carlise was already taking them out.

"Bella sweetie, I need you to cough for me sweetie." He asked.

I heard him and I did what he asked because it sure as fuck was uncomfortable.

"Baby." Edward whispered.

He stood up and took my hand in his.

"Open those beautiful, eye's baby please, I need to see those beautiful eye's open." He said.

My eyes started to flutter open.

"There they are, I've waited so long to see them." He said.

I looked around all confused.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.

What the fuck is that beeping noise, make it stop.

"W-whe-ere a-am i-i-i." I finally stumbled out.

My voice hurt like hell and was raspy, I needed water but I need to know what the fuck happened and where the hell I was.

"You're in the hospital Bella." Carlise said.

That was all he said and I sat frozen on the hospital bed as everything came crushing down on me, sobs broke through and all the pain came back in full force

"Baby, what's wrong?" Edward panicked.

"I remember." I whispered as my lips trembled.

Edward stood frozen at the side of my bed.

"Our baby, fuck. Lilly." I said as my hand went to my stomach which was flat because I didn't have my little nugger inside me anymore.

"Our baby girl, our little nugger, she gone. No, no, no." I sobbed so hard.

Edward rushed to my side and held me close and we both cried for the loss of our baby.

Carlise left saying he will be back later with everyone.

All I could think about was Lilly.

"She is really gone isn't she." I whispered.

"I'm so sorry baby." Edward said.

"Did you find him Edward?" I asked.

He knew who I meant, throughout the time that those two fuckers took me I lost the most important thing in my life, my little nugger.

"Yes, Dad tried everything but he was already gone. I'm so sorry sweetie." He said.

Make that two most important people in my life my little nugger and my Daddy.

I couldn't do this I turned away from him as I let my tears fall silently down my face.

It has been two weeks since I woke up and since the day I woke up and I found out I lost them both I haven't spoken since.

I can tell that Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Esme, Carlise and specially Edward are all worried but I had lost too much to care right now, I needed time to get my head around everything.

Two more weeks passed and I was finally aloud out of hospital and in three day's time I will have to bury my father and my Lilly.

I stay locked up in my room, not speaking, not even moving from the bed.

I was slowly losing it but I complete lost it the day I had to bury my little girl and my Daddy.

I lost it with Edward after he asked if I was okay, it was the first time I had spoken in over four weeks and everyone was shocked.

I still couldn't believe I went off at him, he was worried about me for fuck sake.

My days were spent at the graveyard and I sobbed over the head graves of the two most important people.

It had now been two months since waking up and I had finally come to terms with everything, well as good as anyone can in situations like these.

"I need to talk to you all." I said as I sat down on the sofa with everyone.

"What's wrong dear?" Esme asked.

"I'm sorry." I started as I took a deep breath before carrying on. "I shouldn't have handled it the way I did I was wrong because it wasn't just me hurting here it was my husband also and I was a bitch for shutting him out when he did nothing but care for me and love me and I'm also sorry to the rest of you, I should have spoken to you all not ignored you or being rude to you. The pain was so bad, my dad was all I had, the only family I have left and they took him away from me, just like mine and Edwards little bundle of joy, our baby Lilly everything I loved was taken from me but I should have realise then not now but I have you guys and you are my family too, so I'm sorry and I love you all." I said as tears fell down.

Everyone hugged me before leaving me and Edward alone.

"I'm so sorry baby." I said to him.

"Don't be I'm glad you're dealing with it now. I hated seeing you so lifeless baby, I wish I could take away all your pain, I really wish I could have and I know you lost your dad and we have lost Lilly but it all going to be okay if we stick together." He said holding me close to him.

"God I've missed you babe, I love you so much and I promise I will never shut you out again. You're my life, my rock." I said kissing him with so much passion.

"I love you to Bella so much, you are my life now." He said kissing me back.

Soon enough things got heated and Edward carried me upstairs where he then made love to me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone this is it the last chapter, I hope you all enjoyed this story because I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all your reviews and for following this story it means a lot to me and just to let you all know there may be sequel **

**Enjoy. xxx **

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Getting Our Life Back Together.**

Days passed and things where somewhat normal, we will still always miss our little girl, even though she is always on our mind and it is so damn hard but we have to, I mean we needed to try and get passed it. Our days were spent with lots of laughter, on the outside it seem like everything was fine but It was killing me inside.

"Hey, you coming to the party tonight Bells, Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Of course Emmy." I laughed.

"Yes." He said before he left to plan the party.

"He is a big goof." Rose said as I laughed with her.

The day was spent getting papered by Rose and Alice.

"Thank you two for today, I've missed this, I mean us just hanging out." I said.

"We have to soo much sweetie." Rose said.

"We are glad your back." Alice said quietly.

"Me to." I lied know that a part of me was still dying from the loss.

After Rose and Alice had done my feet, Hands, Hair and make-up, all I had to do was get my dress on and then I was all ready for the party.

"Wow." I said looking in the mirror.

I looked hot my hair was in a messy bun with a few curls handing down, my make-up was natural, with some clear lip gloss.

My toes and finger nails where painted a baby blue, which matched my baby blue spotty strapless dress that came mid-thigh, with matching baby blue spotty heels. I looked amazingly hot.

"Thank you, Thank you." I said hugging my two best friends.

"No problem sweetie." They said hugging me back.

"You both look amazing two." I said.

"Thank you." They said before we all headed downstairs to our men.

"Wow." They all said with their mouths gaping.

"Honey, close your mouth before you start dribbling." I laughed.

"Ha-Ha but seriously you look amazing babe." He said kissing me.

"Right lets go before things get any hotter." Emmett said.

The night turned out great, I had so much fun and for the night I had forgotten about everything and all that mattered right now was me and Edward.

We danced and drank all night.

"Damn it Bells, I can't take my eyes off of you, you look beautiful and totally fuckable." He laughed.

"Did you really just say Fuckable." I said joining in with his laughter.

"Yes but it true." He said kissing me.

"Mmm, if we sneak out now, no one will notice." I whispered in his ear as my hand stroked his cock through his trousers.

"Fuck." He hiss before taking my hand and running out to the car.

We both got into the car and he drove off like a mad man.

"Slow down baby." I said.

"No way I'm to horny to even think about slowing down." He said.

"Yeah but where is the fun in that." I said sexily as I unzipped his pants and started sucking him.

"Oh fuck." He hiss as the car started to slow down.

Fuck this was so not me but Edward and I need this just to be normally teenager again and plus it felt so good knowing I was the one making him feel so good.

"Baby, shit, I'm close."

Good, I nibbled down a bit and sucked hard and I was glad when it was only a few seconds before he came in my mouth, I licked every last bit up before sitting back up.

"Fuck Bells that was so damn hot." He said putting his foot down.

Not long after we were home and rushing inside because we were both so damn horny.

We made it to our room before Edward started taking my clothes off, once I was naked he took his own close off.

He knelt down and rubbed his fingers over my clit.

"Fuck." I hissed.

"Does it feel good baby." He said as he pushed two fingers inside of me.

"Fuck yes." I whimpered.

He pumped in and out of me, each time getting faster and faster and before too long he made me cum.

"Fuck baby I need you." Was all I said and he knew what I needed because he needed it too.

He lined himself up with me and then pushed into me hard, which cause us both to moan out loudly.

It still wasn't enough we both needed more so I turned around on all fours so he could take me from behind.

"Fuck." We both said as he pushed into me.

Faster and harder, I was so fucking close.

"Cum with me Edward." I said and he did, it was fucking amazing.

We both collapsed down spent.

"I love you." I said snuggling closer into Edward's side.

"I love you to baby more than anything." He said.

That night we both feel into a deep sleep.

A year passed and me and Edward were still amazing and going stronger than ever. Alice and Jasper got married last year and have a baby girl called Ellie. Rose and Emmett got also got married last year and have a little boy called dean. Me and Edward we found out I was pregnant again four months ago at first I was scared but Edward assured me they couldn't get us or our baby as they were locked up and the keys were thrown away.

What can I say life was just perfect.

**The End.**


End file.
